Just another day in Harsh Realm
by AAnitab
Summary: After the end of the series, the boys still have a little baggage from New York to handle. Like why Pinocchio keeps letting Hobbes take his gold from him. Romantic slash smut ahead. I am the queen. Hobbes/Pinocchio shippy.
1. A surprise on patrol

Title: Just another day in Harsh Realm

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: Well, any of you all that bought the complete Harsh Realm series on DVD might have some ideas about what our sweet soldier boys get up to after the end of 'Camera Obscura.' They won't tell me just how they got to the beginning of this piece of fanfiction… but they really like where I'm taking them. Anyone else notice that Hobbes must own Pinocchio because he manages to take more gold from the man than anyone else would ever survive. Here they get around to actually talking about the events in New York.

Graphic romantic slash ahead of the Hobbes/Pinocchio variety.

Just another day in Harsh Realm

By AnitaB

Chapter one: A surprise on patrol

Soft and warm. The lips against his own were unbelievably soft and warm. And kissing him back with equal desperate urgency. The hand at the back of his neck was combat-roughened, yet so gentle, holding him closer as the kiss deepened. Wet, sweet, and eager, Mike Pinocchio met each stroke of that tongue with one of his own. His fingers opened, sliding along a scruffy edged jaw to keep those lips on his, just a little longer. //Hobbes,\\

He was kissing Tom Hobbes. And, more shocking to Pinocchio's brain, Hobbes was kissing him back. //What the hell…\\ Weakly pulling away Pinocchio found himself helplessly searching Hobbes' face.

Warmth. Acceptance. Maybe even more than a little need. But not a damn trace of shock or surprise was written on that handsome face. That hand stayed warm at the back of his neck as those eyes touched his lips. Hobbes knew… //What the fuck…\\ "How…." Trying again, Pinocchio spread his fingers, weirdly comfortable with how much he liked the feel of 5 o'clock shadow on his skin. "How long have you…"

Hobbes smiled at him. "Known… about four minutes. Suspected?" The smile changed, widening with a faint edge of smugness. "Since New York, when you let me take gold from you … twice."

He was smiling back, wasn't he, leaning closer against a lean chest. "Three times," At a cocked eyebrow on that handsome face, Pinocchio almost laughed and pulled him closer by the hand on his jaw. "McKinley promised me fifty pieces to lead 'em in battle. 'Gainst you."

"And you said no." Hobbes laid his other hand warm against his ribs, leaning in.

"And then he offered me a cut of the whole take." Pinocchio knew he was leaning in too. His hand was reaching out, fingers sliding over thin cotton and hard muscles.

"Hmm… four times…" Those lips were so close to his as they smiled. Almost the same curve of lips from that car trunk in New York. But so much closer, so damn much more tempting. "So I guess you're stuck with me, huh." Hobbes leaned in again. And even knowing it was coming, Pinocchio was still surprised by just how right it felt. At just how good those lips felt claiming his. //Hobbes,\\

But this time it was Pinocchio's hand tight against the back of a neck. It was his turn to taste and explore, to make this man groan and arch in his arms. And he might even know how. Leaning harder against that body, Pinocchio dragged caressing fingers up a muscular ribcage. He wanted to see this, to watch Hobbes' response. But to give up this kiss… Nibbling at that lower lip, Pinocchio pulled back with a groan. That was need written on Hobbes' face, a lot of it. And the sound of a groan on those lips… "Hobbes," He watched the tip of a tongue stroke over those oddly gorgeous lips, groaning again.

Thin, well-worn cotton outline hard muscles under his fingers, muscles that twitched and tightened. It didn't even try to hide the stiffened peak from seeking fingers. //You want this, Hobbes. You want me.\\ He watched with fascinated eyes as Hobbes arched and moaned in his arms, teeth sinking into a lip. The stretched line of that neck lured him in, leading Pinocchio's lips to brush along a collarbone to the hollow of his throat. The tip of his tongue stroked as his fingers pinched and teased. And Hobbes arched, hands tightening on his back and neck. "Mike…"

//Yes.\\ This felt so good. Hobbes sounded amazing groaning his name, tasted so good under his tongue. Helplessly, Pinocchio pressed closer into those arms, pinning Hobbes harder against the wall. And against his body. //Oh, yes… Hobbes…\\ Tom Hobbes was hard, pressed tight and firm against his hip. "Hobbes," Pinocchio leaned up, claiming those delicious lips as his body helplessly pressed closer. "This is…"

"Crazy, I know." Warm fingers stroked over his lips as Hobbes arched to rub that body against his own. "That mean you wanna stop?"

//Hell, no…\\ Pinocchio felt nerves all over his body react to the thought, clinging tighter to Hobbes. A gasp passed his lips as his hips rubbed forward. "No, I don't wanna stop." The smile on Hobbes' face as he leaned in warmed something inside Pinocchio. Even as the world around them intruded just a little. "Not here."

A burned out building with a Republican guard due by on patrol was no place to go about not stopping. Watching Hobbes' eyes actually focus and move to the tree line behind him gave Pinocchio a weird sense of pride. He had forgotten where they were. Mike Pinocchio had distracted Hobbes that much. "Where to?"

Those lips were too close to let him concentrate. Pulling back a few more inches, Pinocchio tried to remember where the car was. Still too close… Breathing a soft groan, he forced his hips back. "We didn't check out yet."

"Sim-Roach Motel. You drive." Hobbes smiled before leaning forward and brushing a soft, short kiss over his lips. "Let's go."

Then his chest was cold as Hobbes slipped effortlessly out of his arms and started off through the trees. Pinocchio helplessly watched the lean, strong lines of that body as he moved. "It's my car," he tried to sound less breathless than he knew he was. And knew he failed, mindlessly following those shoulders through the woods.

000

It was hard not to touch him. Impossible not to look at him. Good that he wasn't the one driving right now. //Mike…\\ The sight of those hands fisted against the wheel made his own shake. Pinocchio's fingers on his jaw, stroking up his ribs. Hobbes curled his fingers into the seat to keep from reaching out. Pinocchio was driving and a car crash wouldn't get them back to the room any faster. Wouldn't get those strong arms around him any faster. But when those eyes glanced at him across the seat, Hobbes had to remind himself not to distract the driver. He found his eyes helplessly locked on those lips as Pinocchio spoke. "Almost there,"

Pinocchio's kiss… the way those lips felt against his own… Hobbes buried a groan in the back of his throat and dug his nails into the cushion. He couldn't reach for him yet. Not yet. "Make it fast, Pinocchio."

The smile that curved those lips made nerves twitch up and down his back. Oh, the plans Hobbes had for those lips… "In a hurry, Hobbes?"

"What do you think, Mike?" He could hear the near growl in his voice, loved watching the shiver move along Pinocchio's arms. The shiver seemed to travel through lean muscles until a foot floored the gas pedal. //Guess I'm not the only one in a hurry.\\

He didn't see the road, barely saw the parking lot. But Hobbes could have described their motel room's door blindfolded. Hobbes couldn't wait to peel the vest and t-shirt off of the lean, strong lines of that chest. To run fingers and lips over them. Dragging his eyes off the cracked paint, Hobbes met an odd mix of emotions on Pinocchio's face. Need and hesitation with just a hint of self-doubt. "Hobbes?"

The things this man could do to his pulse. Biting back a groan, Hobbes forced himself out of the car and towards the motel door. They had to get inside… before he lost control. "Are you coming inside, Mike?"

Lips moved silently a moment as fingers twitched. "Yeah, Hobbes, I'm comin'"

Hobbes wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, watching breathlessly as Pinocchio climbed out of the car and walked toward him. The hesitation and doubt were gone by the time he stopped so close to Hobbes' chest that both their breaths caught. Lips touched his, pressed and separated. Hobbes helplessly opened to the sweet invasion of Pinocchio's tongue. //Mike…\\ Winding his fingers into the edge of that vest, he pulled that lean body tighter against his own. "Open the door… Tom,"

//Yes…\\ The smile on that handsome face sent heat trembling along his nerves. The sound of that voice saying his name, his first name was certainly not helping his muscles work. //Oh, Mike… please.\\ Fingers found themselves at the back of a neck, dragging those lips to his own as the other hand fumbled at the door. Hobbes tilted his head for a better angle at those lips, groaning at the taste.

Pinocchio leaned closer, his fingers slowly trailing down every muscle in Hobbes' arm to meet his around the knob. "Inside, now," Dragging Pinocchio inside by the vest, Hobbes ran both hands up that gorgeous chest to cup that strong jaw. "Come here, Michael."

It was his turn now. His turn to press Pinocchio between his body and the wall. It was his turn to feel those hands clutch at his back, to drink a low groan ff those delicious lips. The vest had to go. Fingers found and opened every stubborn catch up his chest, sliding down strong arms to shove the vest away. Thin cotton outlined warm, hard muscles, leading eager hands right to them. Pinocchio felt so good under his hands, digging blunt nails into his back. Breaking the kiss to groan his name. "Hobbes, please."

But it wasn't enough. Smiling against those gasping lips Hobbes dragged both hands up the gorgeous chest under the shirt, skin to heated skin. Watching those eyes fall closed and that neck arch was … beautiful. Almost as breathtaking as the feel of him. "Pinocchio…" Forcing himself back from those lips, Hobbes jerked the t-shirt off over his head. //Damn gorgeous,\\ "You are…" Words escaped him and the only response he could manage was a harsh groan as he leaned in for a kiss.

A low sound passed Pinocchio's lips as his tongue met Hobbes' stroke for eager stroke. He breathed a low groan as Hobbes sent agile hands exploring his chest. Such gorgeous sounds were on those sweet lips. //Yes, Michael, groan for me.\\ Hobbes smiled into the kiss. It was his turn now, his turn to watch this man arch and tremble under his touch. Just another minute of this man's kiss first. "Tom, please,"

//That's it, Mike, beg for me.\\ Biting his lip to resist leaning in for another kiss, Hobbes placed both hands flat against a flat stomach. So warm and strong, and tightening under his fingers. He adored the way Mike arched into his touch. "Shh, Mike, I know," A long, slow drag upward led to a gorgeous sound on Pinocchio's lips and stiffened peaks under his circling fingertips. "You feel so..." //Perfect,\\ Hobbes needed more than touch. "Delicious." Bending, he kissed and licked his way down an arching neck. A bead of sweat rolled over Pinocchio's collarbone, leading eyes and lips lower.

"Damnit, Tom, please!" Hands clenched in his hair and the back of his t-shirt. The body in his arms arched and trembled. //That's it, Mike…\\ Sliding both hands to Michael's hips, Hobbes smiled against hot, smooth skin, pressing that gorgeous body harder against the wall. Closing his eyes, Hobbes found that stiffened peak with lips, tongue and, very lightly, teeth. The hips in his hands arched up off the wall in perfect time with the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Oh, Fuck, Thomas!" //That's the plan, Mike.\\ Pressing that lean body tight against his hips, Hobbes nipped and nibbled his way across that chest, loving each and every sound his Michael made. Then long fingers closed around the back of his neck. "Thomas, enough … now."

"Mike---" The sound cut off as Michael dragged him up for a bruising assault of a kiss. Opening to the invasion, Hobbes clung to broad shoulders to reinforce his knees. //So damn good, please.\\ Hands, warm and rough, dragged up his ribs, holding him close against hot skin and hard lines. //Yes,\\ An erection rubbed hard into his hip and Hobbes groaned helplessly into the heat of this kiss. And then he couldn't breathe at all.

"It's my turn, Tom." Those breath-taking hands slid under his shirt, dragging heat up his ribs. Hobbes groaned against gorgeous lips as those fingers rubbed along eager skin. //Michael,\\ His own hands tightened on those shoulders to stay standing. Michael was so close, so warm and yet not nearly close enough. Hobbes needed more, needed all that warm skin against his own. Now. Trying to breathe, he fought to open his grip. "Tom, arms up."

"Mike…" Weakly leaning into those arms, he helped those hands rid him of the t-shirt with a breathless gasp. "Closer, please," Capturing those delicious lips with his own, Hobbes wrapped both arms tight around strong shoulders, fingers spread wide against that hot, smooth skin.

Michael was pressing closer, hot and hard against his chest and harder against his hip. And groaning into his lips. "Damnit, Tom." //Oh, fuck, yes!\\ Hobbes fought for breath as that hard body crowded him backward against the bed. Hands pushed at his shoulders as hips ground hard into the front of his own. "You need me, Tom. And I need more."

//Yes, please,\\ On their own, Hobbes' fingers moved to lead those delicious lips back to his own. Only to lose their way. A dizzy moment later, Hobbes looked up the long, lean lines of Pinocchio's body from his own position flat on his back on the bed. "Mike?"

Since when were those fingers quite that nimble. Mere seconds and Michael had stripped off both of his securely tied army boots and leaned closer. "I wanna touch you, Tom," Hobbes fought to breathe as that body crawled up his until their lips nearly touched. "Really touch you. Can I?"

//Breathe, at least enough to answer.\\ "Fuck, yes, Mike, please." He couldn't have said which of them closed that small distance first. But then Hobbes really couldn't have said anything at all around the plunge and dance of Pinocchio's tongue in his mouth. He delighted in the heat and strength of the body pressing down against all of his. He lost himself in the feel of so much of Mike pressed against so much of him. Until all that heat pulled back. "Mike?"

Hot eyes burned over his face as a finger across his lips silenced him. "Sh, Tom, I still get to touch you." That hand trailed down his neck and wandered over his chest and stomach. To his belt. //Yes, touch me, please.\\

000


	2. Almost close enough

Just another day in Harsh Realm

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Almost close enough

This was it, what he wanted, needed. This was the look of near pain and intense pleasure on Thomas Hobbes's face. Pinocchio adored knowing that he had put that look there almost as much as he loved the reaction of every muscle in Tom's body to his fingers opening his belt. //That's right, Tom, keep breathing. You'll need it.\\

Inching down the zipper, Pinocchio groaned at the bite of blunt nails in his shoulders. //Almost there, Tom. I got you.\\ He smiled against heaving ribs and slipped a hand past belt, fabric and zipper to wrap eager fingers around the hard length of him. //Oh, yes, Thomas.\\

"Michael…" The plaintive note in Hobbes's voice matched the sudden tension in every single lean muscle in that body. So hot, hard, and eager in his hands. Hobbes felt so good against his fingers, under his lips. Arching and groaning in his arms. //That's it, Tom, need me this much.\\ Pinocchio helplessly watched his own fingers circle and stroke the hard length to the sound of his name. He struggled to breathe at the sight and feel of that gorgeous body arching. Those ands fisted in the sheets as flat stomach muscles twitched and tightened. "Mike, please."

It wasn't enough. Pinocchio wanted more. He wanted all of that long, lean body trembling and clinging to his. Wanted that voice yelling for him, those fingers in his hair.

That taste on his tongue. "Tom," Carefully not thinking, Pinocchio leaned down to flick his tongue over the tip of that length to the sound of Tom's voice. //That's it, Tom, more.\\ That body moved in his arms, those fingers stroked the back of his neck. "Tom, please."

"Michael, Damnit, please!" A low groan shook his ribs as Pinocchio obeyed the gentle grip of those fingers to slide his lips around the tip of Tom's erection. "Yes, Mike, fuck, yes!" Fingers clenched in Pinocchio's hair as hips arched and rocked. So hot, so hard against his tongue. Tom really wanted this, wanted him. //So damn good, Tom.\\

Unfamiliar but it felt so good, the hard-soft feel of Tom in his mouth. The sound of his voice, the arch and tremble of his body. The fierce, tender grip of hands in his hair and on his shoulders. //Gorgeous,\\ With a low groan, Pinocchio threw himself into the stroke and thrust of this, the pleasure of touching him.

"Ah…Mike… so close…please." Pinocchio rolled his eyes up to see that look on Tom's face, to see those gorgeous eyes looking right back. Muscles rippled in those strong arms. Fingers stroked the edge of his face and into his hair. "Mike, so good… I want you," A delicate twist of his tongue sent a groan onto Tom's lips as his head arched back against the sheets. Pinocchio wanted another sound just like it in that gorgeous voice, sliding his lips closer and tighter. "Ah … Mike… up here. I need you closer when I…"

Hands tugged at his shoulders and the back of his neck. Pinocchio obeyed, lifting his head to replace mouth with hands. "What, Tom, what do you need?"

Pinocchio watched the lines of that neck as Tom worked his eyes open to look down at him. "You, up here." He was helpless against the half-panicked need in those eyes and the heat tug of those hands. "Need a kiss, Mike, when…"

Those lips against his as that body arched and trembled in his arms. //Yes, please.\\ Fingers stroking, Pinocchio slid up the lean muscles trembling and arching against him, until those gasping lips were almost touching his. Tom's hands clutched at his shoulders, pressing all those gorgeous muscles closer. "You close, Tom?"

"Yes, Mike," A groan crossed his lips, hips arching into his grip. "So close, kiss …" Pinocchio watched panicked eyes open and lock to his. "Me."

Yes, Tom was close, steel-hard and eager in his hands. Muscles, sweaty and tense, were arching and trembling against his body. Hands tightened on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to gasping lips. "Yes, Tom," Pinocchio claimed that mouth, thrusting an eager tongue past those gorgeous lips. Tightening his hands, he groaned at the feel of holding this man on the edge of so much pleasure. "Come on, Tom, right here."

To watch it take Tom over in a wave was … //Gorgeous,\\ Almost as beautiful as Tom's voice yelling his name. "Michael!" Fingers, still shaking with release, curved along his jaw and led his lips down for another kiss, long, slow and deep. //That's my Tom,\\

000

This was so incredible, it was… //Michael, please.\\ The feel of Michael's mouth was perfect. And too much and not enough. Just then that tongue twisted, teasing, and stroking nerves already overloaded with sensation. So close. So fucking close to coming right here in this man's mouth.

And Michael wasn't close enough. Scrabbling at those broad shoulders, Tom mindlessly tried to pull that hot, hard body up over his own. Beyond his control, he gasped and groaned a plea.

Fingers replaced lips and Tom found a scrap of his control and forced his eyes and throat to work, meeting the question on those gorgeous lips. "What, Tom, what do you need?"

//All of you, Michael.\\ "You, up here." His eyes locked on the mouth that had felt so good around him. "Need a kiss, Mike, when…" The smile on that face stopped his breath in his throat. The warm, slick skin dragging along his pulled a helpless gasp from his lips. The detailed stroke and grip of that hand made his own hands helplessly clench on Mike's shoulders.

"You close, Tom?"

//Fuck, yes…\\ His body arched into those fingers, eyes helplessly closing to focus on the feel of this. "So close, kiss…" Tom forced his eyes open to see so much heat in Mike's face. "Me."

"Yes, Tom," Oh, this was it. Mike's lips against his, the sweet invasion of that tongue carried the faintest hint of his own taste into his mouth. Oh, god, this kiss was amazing. Exactly what he needed. And the feel of Mike's hands stroking and tightening around him had him right on the edge. "Come on, Tom, right here."

Fingers clinging to his neck, Tom watched those eyes watch his face… until it was too much. The feelings tightened his every muscle, driving his body up against Mike's with a helpless shout of his name.

Before he could even breathe, Tom found himself dragging Michael Pinocchio down against his chest and kissing those gorgeous lips. //Mike, oh yes, Michael.\\

That was… amazing. Incredible. Michael was unbelievable, felt so good. And now Tom was lucky enough to give that gorgeous feeling back. It was his turn to drag a shout of his name from Michael, to taste and touch and tease every glorious inch of his body.

"Michael," Tom grinned into a long, slow kiss and then pressed him back against the mattress. Fingers rubbed along his back as Michael responded eagerly, groaning around his tongue. Those gorgeous hands would distract him far too easily. Better to get them under control. Tom nipped that lush bottom lip and pulled back. "It's your turn, Michael, to feel so good you can't breathe, or move, or think." The words themselves seemed to change Michael's breathing. Tom couldn't help grinning as he pinned Michael's hands above his head, rubbing his body along the tightly coiled muscles below him. "And I get to do to you." Michael's back arched, his hips desperately rocking and rubbing against Tom's. "God, I can't wait."

"Don't wait, Tom." Muscles up and down that body tightened and trembled as Mike clenched his hands on the headboard. "Please touch me," His neck strained, lips reaching up toward Tom's, fingers tightening and eyes clinging to his. "Please, Tom,"

//Love to hear you beg,\\ Leaning down, Tom licked a low groan off those lips, dragging both hands down strong arms to lean ribs. "That's it, Mike, just like that." //Need me…\\

Diving into a deep, wet exploration of Mike's mouth, he rubbed both hands down clenching stomach muscles to a belt. "Tom, hurry, please."

Every inch of Michael's body tightened, lifting off the bed to get closer to those hands, the headboard creaking in his grip. "Please what, Michael?" Flicking the belt and zipper, he loved that Michael didn't move his hands. Just every other hard, gorgeous inch of his body.

"For fuck's sake, Tom, touch me."

There it was, there was the need and desperation Tom wanted. And now he would give Michael everything he wanted. "Hold on, Michael."

Suddenly hurrying, Tom shoved fabric out of the way to wrap all ten fingers around the long, hard shaft of Michael's need. //Yes, Michael.\\

The wordless sound escaping Mike was amazing, drew him in to kiss those breathless, gasping lips. He loved this, loved the taste of Michael's kiss, the feel of him helplessly thrusting against his hands.

"That's it, Mike, need me, feel me." A twist of his wrist had Mike's arms straining at the headboard, his hips arching off the sheets. "Feel good, Mike?"

"Oh, god, yes!" His eyes fell shut, body moving into his hands, silk and steel. "Please, Tom, more. Don't stop."

//Stop? Never.\\ While those eyes were closed, Tom moved down that chest, licking and nipping in time with the stroke of his hands. Lower and lower down those hard, clenching muscles to the edge of Mike's hip. "Please, Tom, please!"

//I got you, Mike, right here.\\ One last look at the muscles rippling along that gorgeous body, Tom dropped his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of Michael's shaft. //Oh, yes. Michael.\\ The sound and taste of him.... perfect.

Suddenly those hands weren't on the headboard. They were clenched on his shoulders as Mike groaned and arched into his mouth.

//That's it, Mike, shatter for me.\\ Fingers gripped his hair, slid gently along his jaw as Mike's body fought to keep from thrusting. Still fighting for control. //That's my soldier. But this battle you're gonna lose.\\ Tom wanted him to lose control. Curling his tongue around the hard length, he pulled Michael deeper into his mouth and hummed.

"Fuck, Tom!" Those hips moved helplessly, hands clutching weakly at his neck. "Tom… you feel… so good… Damnit, please."

He was on edge, every muscle in his body strained and trembling. And Tom loved it, dying to push Michael over that edge into drowning pleasure. And a kiss. //So close, Mike, so close.\\

At the last second, Tom replaced mouth with fingers and moved up to plunge his tongue between those gorgeous lips. Mike's arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, hips thrusting into his hands. "That's right, Michael, right here. Come for me."

Another breathless kiss and Tom pulled back to watch it on Michael's face. //Come on, Mike, right here.\\ Those eyes closed and every muscle in Mike's body tightened and arched as his climax crashed through him.

It was simply gorgeous to watch and feel and hear. That voice… "Fuck yes, my Tom!"

//Yours, Mike, all yours.\\ He needed a kiss.

000


End file.
